Genomics Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The GSR is an expansion of the highly successful Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) Array Laboratory launched in 1998, which was one of the first microarray core laboratories in the country. Initially, the resource was instrumental in assisting researchers in the development of a number of novel microarray applications, including assays examining protein-DNA interactions, DNA methylation profiling, and DNA replication timing patterns. The resource then transitioned from primarily making custom spotted arrays to using several commercial array-based platforms. The DNA Array Lab was later incorporated into a new entity - the Consortium Genomics Shared Resource - along with a newly developed second laboratory, the Genetic Analysis Lab, which was developed to provide capillary-based sequencing services (and years later also provide NextGen sequencing services). This expansion also required an expansion of support infrastructure and instrumentation for the main service areas. A major component of this infrastructure is HutchBASE, an in-house developed Laboratory Information and Management System (LIMS) system that supports online ordering of services, sample tracking, data management and analysis, and billing. The resource provides the highest quality services and expertise to aid the genomics-based needs of Cancer Consortium members through its two laboratories. The Genetic Analysis Laboratory provides: ? Capillary-based and NextGen sequencing technologies; ? Genotyping; and ? Quantitative (real-time) polymerase chain reaction (qPCR) services. The deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) Array Laboratory provides Consortium members with end-to-end solutions for array-based experimentation, including: ? Consultation on technology selection; ? Assistance with experimental design; ? Assessment of RNA and DNA quality; ? Troubleshooting support; and ? Assistance with reviewing data quality and implementation of data analysis strategies.